femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pfeifer Ross (The Gallows)
Pfeifer Ross (Pfeifer Brown) is the hidden secondary villainess of the 2015 horror film The Gallows. Pfeifer was a member of the Beatrice High School drama club, and known for being an enthusiastic member. She was especially interested in producing "The Gallows," a play that is being produced as a dedication to Charlie Grimille, a student who died in a freak accident during a performance of the play two decades before the movie's events. She is also the secret crush of Reese Houser, a football player who joins the play in order to get closer to her. The night before the play, Reese, alongside his friend Ryan Shoos and Ryan's girlfriend Cassidy Spilker, snuck into the school in order to destroy the set. Before they could finish sabotaging the set, however, Pfeifer showed up unexpectedly, claiming to have seen Reese's car parked outside. Reese lied and claimed he came to rehearse more, but when the teens realized that they're locked in, Cassidy irritatedly revealed the truth to Pfeifer, seemingly upsetting her. Pfeifer's villainous reveal came later in the film, after the vengeful spirit of Charlie Grimille had already killed Ryan and Cassidy. When Reese realized that Charlie wanted to kill him, he decided to sacrifice himself to save Pfeifer. They rehearsed the death scene of Reese's character from the play, with Reese kissing Pfeifer before walking over to the illuminated gallows and putting the noose around his neck. Rather than flee, however, Pfeifer turned heel and continued to recite her character's dialogue. As Reese yelled at her to run, Charlie's spirit appeared and hung Reese to death. Pfeifer then bowed along with Charlie as his girlfriend Alexis stood up and clapped from the seats. It was revealed that Pfeifer was the daughter of Charlie and Alexis, and they were all involved in a plot to kill Reese. Their motive was revenge, as Reese's father Rick was originally meant to play Charlie's ill-fated role, but called in sick and had to be replaced with Charlie, resulting in the latter's tragic death. The police went to their home, where they found Pfeifer and Alexis in a bedroom, with Pfeifer having her hair brushed by her mother as they watch the footage of Charlie's death. When the officer read Charlie's name off the tape, the two women glared at him and Pfeifer told him he shouldn't say that name (a recurring theme throughout the movie being that saying Charlie's name is bad luck). It was then that Charlie's spirit attacked the officer's partner before presumably killing the officer offscreen, leaving Pfeifer and Alexis' fates unknown. Gallery Pfeifer with Cassidy.jpg|Pfeifer with Cassidy Pfeifer with Reese and Cassidy.jpg|Pfeifer with Reese and Cassidy Pfeifer in the school basement.png|Pfeifer in the school's main office Pfeifer scared.jpg|Pfeifer "screams" upon bumping into Cassidy's corpse Pfeifer with her mother.jpg|Pfeifer with her mother Alexis, watching the footage of Charlie's death Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopath Category:Callous Category:Devious